Explosive Beach Party
by GasBlitz
Summary: Shantae decides to throw a beach party with her best buddies, but when Ammo Baron decides to go with a construction plan, Shantae and a couple of her giantess friends tries to put a stop to it. Inspired by Nickhalperin.
1. Beach Day Plans

_Author note: A story that I decided to make with the inspiration from Nickhalperin from Deviantart. Hope you enjoy._

_Nina and Tina belong to Nichalperin_

_Shantae belongs to Wayforward_

It was a hot day in Scuttle Town, the sun beaming strongly, the seagulls were flying about. Pretty much the perfect day for an all beach day, which was exactly the idea of a certain half genie had in mind.

"Whew! It's scorcher out here!" Shantae exclaimed after the UV rays hitting her caramel skin. She was wearing her red striped bikini with a light gray sweater tied onto her upper body.

Shantae was well aware that her skin wasn't yet use to extreme hot weather such as a day like today. She would bring in lots of bottle of sun screen lotions, which she had to reapply ever 2 hours or so, she was pretty fortunate that she found a type that had water resistance, so it wouldn't wash away that easily.

The only difficulty was getting her back area, in which she doesn't mind her friends doing it for her, but her friend Sky did it the best for her, unlike Rottytops that squeezes the lotion directly on her back, and sometimes does weird things like using her detached arm or even her head to rub the lotion.

She had invited just about all her friends, she even had the thought about inviting Risky Boots. While her friends were iffy about it, Shantae had that heart of wanting to include everyone she knew as she could, even her greatest nemesis. Besides, if Risky were to try to do anything catastrophic, Shantae would be able to stop her once again, and her friends being on her side. Plus, just like her, Risky loves a gorgeous day at the beach.

"Alright then, everyone should be meeting at the beach area soon enough, and then we'll have the greatest beach party ever!" Shantae happily squealed, couldn't take her excitement.

Shantae double checked her invite list to see if she forgotten anybody she knew, she invited all of her well known friends, but she figured it might be fun to invited a few of her new friends she has met. She remembers a couple of cute giantess she could invited, Nina and Tina. Two ally members of the infected Resistance.

"I'm sure they would like a day of the beach, I'll head to Spitter Forest and invite them." Shantae happily declared.

Shantae began wiggling her hips, transforming into her harpy form. She made a running start, before taking off. She soars through the sky, heading to Spitter Forest.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Meeting Nina and Tina

_At Spitter Forest_

Within moments, Shantae has quickly reached to Spitter Forest. Once she found an area to land, she carefully hover down, safety landed, and transform to normal. There was a slightly humidity in the area, Shantae didn't felt hot or discomfort as she was wearing her bikini. Shantae explored the area a bit with in no time flat she found the two large graves that contained Tina and Nina, there was also a giant bell nearby too.

"There they are! Still sleeping peacefully as always. Well, it's a nice day out, they should be having fun." Shantae stated as she walks towards the large bell, and tries to ring it."

_*DIIIIIINNNG*_

The ring echoed throughout the forest, the noise also seeping through underground too. A rumble coming from underground began to occur, two giantess emerges from the graves as they were awaken from their slumber. The two giantess were in bikinis, one being pink and the other being green, one of them did had a strong looking arm that appear to be slightly grayish.

*Yawn* "Morning already?" asked the first giant, as she stretches. (Nina)  
"What a great nap." sighed the second giant, as she scratches her hip. (Tina)

"Morning, sleepyheads. Hope you had a nice nap." Shantae said sleepfully.

The two giantess heard the familiar voice, they look down seeing the cute female half genie waving at them. In not time flat, they were delighted to see her.

"Shantae, welcome back. What brings you here?" Nina asked happily.

"Hi, Tina, Hi Nina. Great to see you. I came here because I wanted to ask you two something." Shantae said.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"A beach party! How would you like to come along?" Shantae invited.

"Really?! That sounds like fun. We'll be there! At what beach?" Tina said with excitment.

"At Scuttle Town Beach, it's kinda of a distance from here. But we... whoa!" Shantae started but was cut off when Tina lifted her and put her on her shoulder for a ride.

"No worries, us giantess can get there in no time." Nina happily stated.

"Okay, lead the way." Shantae happily declared.

"Okay, let us say good-bye to Mom. We're off Mom!" Nina called out.

Another rumbled started up, from another grave nearby. Another giantess appear, rather she just poked her head outside the grave, her name was Amber, who was also friendly and nice.

"You kids are going out? Okay then, be safe and take care." Amber happily said .

"We will. We're going to the beach, would you like to join us?" Tina asked her mom.

"Sure, I'll be happy too, just going to complete some chores first. But I'll met you there. Scuttle Town Beach, right?" Amber said.

"Yep, okay then, see you mom." Tina waved to her mom as they departed their way out of the forest.

"Good bye, girls" Amber waved back.

Shantae and the two cute giantesses heads back to Scuttle Town, to go to the beach. The giantesses were pretty excited about it, and even more excited when they found out when more of her friends are coming along. Shantae too, was looking forward for it.

"Hope those girl have fun, *yawns* I'll get to those chores in a little bit. I'm still feeling pretty sleepy." Amber sighed with yawn.

Amber lowers her head back into the grave, going back to sleep peacefully, the motherly giantess snoring lightly. Feeling quite snug being back in her comfy underground grave.

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Just having fun

_At Scuttle Town Beach_

The girls made it safety back to Scuttle Town, they arrived at the beach, it was still looking empty due to the guest were coming later. The beach itself looked beautiful, the crystal blue ocean glistening by the sun, the brown sand warming up the girl's feet, and palm trees with fresh coconuts dangling on them. Nina and Tina were both in awe at the sight of the beach.

"This beach looks beautiful." Nina complimented.

"Yeah, the ocean looks very refreshing too" Tina happily commented.

"Yeah, it's a wonderful beach that I've been going in for many years, it's not far from my lighthouse and me and my Uncle have been maintaining it beautifully too. I've been inviting friends to come along to appreciate it beauty too." Shantae explained.

"Well, it's indeed amazing, is everyone else still coming?" Nina asked.

"Yes, they will be arriving soon. But we could play a game as we wait." Shantae suggested,

"Okay, what should we play?" asked Tina.

"I know! Some old school beach balling." Shantae exclaimed excitedly.

Shantae use her magic to summon a classic style beach ball. Once the ball appears, she slightly tosses the ball up and gently hits it with her ponytail, sending it to Nina's direction.

"Heads up." Shantae exclaims.

Nina tries to rally up the ball, she tries to be as gentle as she can. Nina lightly hits the ball towards Tina's direction, who lightly hits it back. The two started having fun hitting the ball back and forth, they also started being fancy like hitting it with their shoulders and knees like a soccer ball.

"Hey, send it back here." Shantae exclaimed.

"Okay, catch it." Tina announced as she lightly hits the ball with her head.

The ball went on a very high distance soaring through the sky, Shantae chases after the ball, in hopes she catches it.

"I got it, I got it, I got..." Shantae trips after losing her balance, she stumbles onto the sand, and fails to catch the beach ball.

"Oof, ouch." Shantae groaned.

The two giantess rush to aid their half genie friend, who got up pretty quickly. Shantae was seen brushing the sand off of her.

"Oh no, I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't trying to hit it that hard." Tina pled.

"That's okay, I sorta lost my balance as well." Shantae stated

"Alright, as long as your okay."

"Yeah, it was quite the fall, but I'm fine" Shantae chuckled nervous.

The girls soon started laughing, but not at Shantae, instead laughing with her.

"Yeah, it was funny, the way you fell. But more happy that your not hurt."

"Thank, and yeah it was kinda funny, wasn't it?" Shantae admitted while blushing.

"Aww, she's cute when she blushes." Nina teased.

The trio all laughed, having a great moment together, if was like nothing could go wrong. However, little did they know a crasher was lurking around.

_End of chapter 3_


	4. Plotting War

_In another section of the beach._

Ammo Baron was with his men in a large blue tank showing off them the construction plan he has set up.

"So what do you think, men? Doesn't the setting of this beach a great place for our new Baron factory." Ammo Baron asked.

"Yeah, the alluring smell of the fresh sea is pretty relaxing, and a lot of people around here would certainly take notice on it." One of the ammo soldiers stated, while he was searching the beach area with a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah, plus think about all the chicks we'll meet, Ka-boom! Ka-blam! Getting excited just thinking about it." Ammo Baron proudly announced as he flex his muscles

The soldiers all clapped as they all approved the ideas that were going along.

"Okay, first off we have going to need measurements and then we..." Ammo Baron was cut off when one of his soldiers spotted something.

"Uh, sir we have a problem" the ammo soldier stated.

"What is it?" Ammo Baron asked, approaching his soldiers.

"Take a look, sir." the ammo solider, handing him the binoculars.

Ammo Baron looked at his solider weirdly, hoping he's realizing his mistake just now.

"Uh, *ahem* telescope, soldier." Ammo Baron reminding his soldier.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry sir." the soldier realized his mistake and gave his boss a black telescope.

"Ah-ha! That's more like it." Ammo Baron said happily.

He looked into his telescope, not seeing anything at first, but eventually sees a familiar purple hair maiden happily running across the sand.

"Well, I'll be! It's that spunky purple haired runt!" Ammo Baron declared.

"The one named Shantae, the hair whipping dancer?" an ammo baron soldier asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. She's been a thorn on my side for all this time and she's here of all times." Ammo Baron growled.

Suddenly the ground shook a bit, revealing the two giantess Nina and Tina, in which all the soldiers were pretty worried by the sight of them. It looks like they were playing a game of tag with Shantae.

"Seems like she has those giant pals of her's with her too. This could be trouble." Ammo Baron grumbled

"Maybe, we should retreat for now?" an ammo soldier suggested.

"Are you kidding? Ammo Baron never turns down a fight, If we work together while manning multiple baron tanks, this fight should be a snap. Besides, I have a secret weapon on how we could deal with those freaky giants." Ammo Baron declaring in third person.

"What is it?" the ammo soldier asked.

"You'll find out so enough. Now, man your battle stations, it time for war." Ammo Baron declared proudly.

All the soldiers saluted before parting of to their own battle tanks, each was able to carry at least two soldiers. Each tank had a thick layer of blue armor that is impervious to bullets and certain laser attacks, needless to say it was normally tough to crack. The weapons is dispose with cannons, missiles, and various of explosions like bombs and TNT. All the soldiers in their tanks all line up for preparation to attack. Ammo Baron mischievously chuckled, stroking his chin hair, as he likes what he sees.

"Ka-blam-y! Fra-zam! This is what I'm taking about. Let's show them what our team work could do." Ammo Baron declared excitedly.

"I have a bad feeling about this." One ammo soldier said with worried.

"You and me both, man. At least if we don't make it out alive. At least we'll die for the Baron." His partner boldly said.

"That was beautiful, bro. Okay, let's do one for the Baron." the ammo solider stated, feeling determined.

_End of chapter 4_


	5. Confrontation

Shantae was still playing tag with her two giantess friends Nina and Tina. The ground was still shaking a bit from their consistent running, but the three didn't seem to mind. Nina came in close and gently grabs Shantae, giving her a tight hug afterwards on her bosom.

"Tee-hee! Gotcha, Shantae." Nina giggled.

"You sure did. Ooh, quite the firm hug, Nina." Shantae said.

"Of course, us giantesses always love giving warm and big hugs. It shows our largely affection." Nina stated.

"Yep, she's right, nothing beats a big ol' from someone that you love." Tina happily said.

"You said it, I love you, guys." Shantae smiled.

The giantesses were touch by Shantae words. They suddenly hug each other, to hug Shantae even more. Apparently, Shantae felt a bit squished by the giantesses humongous affectionate, she was having a tad trouble breathing.

"Aww, we love you too, Shantae. You're so sweet." Nina said tearing up a bit.

"Yeah, we're lucky to have such an amazing friend like you." Tina said with pure happiness.

Shantae couldn't respond well, as her face was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Luckily, the giantesses found out what was happening. Both were horrified, and loosens their hug grip, giving Shantae rich oxygen.

"Oh my, are you okay? We kinda went overboard again, didn't we?" Nina, feeling worry.

Shantae catches her breath a bit, she wasn't hurt, but was more shock about how tight a giantess hug can be.

"No worries, I'm okay." Shantae stated.

"Really? We did bust anything." Tina replied

"Nope, all bones are still fine." Shantae chuckled

"Heh, that's great. Anyway, we want to thank you again for inviting us to this lovely beach."

"It was my pleasure, I'm was happy to invite you." Shantae smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. Although your friends seems to be running late. Wonder where are they?" Tina asked.

"Hmm, Uncle Mimic was suppose to bring the gang with him. I'll go check the main street, you two can stay here, I won't be long." Shantae replied.

Shantae ran off to search for the reminder of her friends, Nina and Tina stay behind, hoping their friend would return safely.

_About 15 minutes later_

Nina and Tina were getting worried about Shantae taking a while since she went to check the main street.

"Wonder what keeping Shantae?" Nina asked

"Yeah, I hope she's okay." Tina hoped

"Maybe we should check up on her, just to check up on her." Nina suggested.

"Okay, let's check on Main Street pier." Tina said.

As the two giantesses were about to leave, a rumble began to occur, in which was brought up to the giantesses attention.

"What in the world is happening!?" Nina exclaim with shock.

"Why is the ground shaking? We're not even running around." Tina stated, feeling worried.

The two look back, and were surprised to see an incoming group of blue steel tanks coming in their way. The leader Ammo Baron was leading the bunch of tanks through the sandy beach.

"Sir, we're closing in towards the two giants" an ammo soldier stated.

"Very well, let's get in as close as well can. I'd like a word with those two." Ammo Baron replied

Ammo Baron went approaching the giantesses, with him being the closest to them than his troops. Some of his troops were rather scared just by the size of Nina and Tina. Some troops even already had some missiles and cannons locked on them, and waiting for word just in case. The top of Ammo Baron's tank open up, he had a megaphone to make sure he would be loud and clear.

"Testing, one, two, three. Is this thing on?" Ammo Baron said into his megaphone, testing it.

Nina and Tina were rather dumbfounded by what was happening. Nina was the one that spoke up.

"Um, excuse me, sir. Can we help you?" Nina asked.

"As a matter fact you can, allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Ammo Baron, and my men and I are plotting to turn this here beach into our own Baron Factory. It's gonna be great, it'll have our own workout room, battle training arena, rooms for our weapons and gadgets, and that's just the tip of the missile." Ammo Baron boasted

"Uh... that sounds nice and all. But this beach belongs to our good friend Shantae, and I don't think she'll appreciate it if you did that." Nina explained

"I'm afraid, your genie runt buddy would have no choice but to listen to us after she sees the approval documents we got from the mayor." Ammo Baron replied.

"The mayor? Why would he agree to that? How much did you pay him?" Tina asked.

"Ha-ha, not even a cent. That gullible lazy oaf's sweet tooth got the best of him. It took a while for my men to create hundreds of pies, but it was certainly the bargain of a life time." Ammo Baron laughed.

"How cruel, abusing the mayor's love for sweets." Tina gasped.

"Heh-heh, whatever gets the job done. Now, we're gonna be straight forward with you girlie giants. Move aside, so we can get some hard labor construction done here." Ammo Baron demanded.

The giantess were pretty shock at this point, they were thinking who does this guy think he is? They stood to their ground and having angry looks on their faces.

"We already told you no! This is Shantae's beach and we're not going to let you ruin it." Nina spoked back fiercely.

"Yeah, she and her Uncle worked hard maintaining it this way. We wouldn't let you lay a finger on it." Tina stated with agreement.

"I see, so it's the hard way you wanted. Fine by me, we could use the training." Ammo Baron feeling determined.

"You seriously think your puny army could take out two beautiful but strong giantess" Nina boasted.

"I wouldn't underestimate us, beside a larger target just means an easier hit. Now, come on men. Let's show them what we're made of." Ammo Baron declared.

The ammo soldiers all reluctantly paused for a bit, until the Ammo Baron call them out again to move forward, in which motivates them to move forward. They were approaching the giantesses with their weapons lock and loading.

"Okay, have it your way. But we warned you." Nina shrugged

"Yeah, I'm gonna crush those stupid tanks with my powerful arm" Tina stated

"While I'm add it, I'll spit some acid on their precious weaponry." Nina added.

"And once we're done, we'll look Shantae. She's taking an awful long time." Tina said with a hint of worrying.

"Yup, this battle shouldn't take long though." Nina smirked, feeling confident.

However, the Ammo Baron has a devious trick on his sleeve. He was holding a strange blue orb in his hand, as he chuckled mischievous.

"Sadly, I don't think this is gonna be an all simple battle for you giantesses." Ammo Baron snicked.

_End of chapter 5_

_Reader's note: According to their bios, Tina has a powerful arm, and Nina has the ability to spit corrosive acid. Just pointing it out to those who are unfamiliar with these characters. They both belong to Nickhalperin by the way._


	6. The Ammo way to party

The battle has started, the giantesses had the advantage of being huge, to them the Ammo army look like nothing more than a bunch of cockroaches that looked eager to be crushed. But despite on how confident they felt, they thought playing around with them instead would be a more fun idea. Tina proceed to stomped hard on the sand, creating a shock wave along with a sand storm, causing the group of army tanks approaching them to topple backwards making them vulnerable. The sand storm started kicking making it harder for the other incoming tanks approaching to have a harder time seeing.

"Not cool, they're getting sand all over our awesome tanks, and we can't see a thing either." One Ammo soilder complained.

"This calls for the heat seeking missiles, you may fire when ready." his partner suggested.

"Heh-heh, awesome. That should do the trick, we should also contact the others with us to do the same." The ammo soilder stated.

"Agree, I'll get them in connection with the transmission." his partner replied while starting up a communication device.

The transmission was send to four nearby tanks, who were also approaching the giantesses with force.

"Attention, nearby units. The targets visibility is coming in thin, use your heat seeking missiles to nutriuze the targets." One ammo soilder message out.

"Roger that, we'll aim high for a better accuracy." Another ammo soilder responded.

The four tanks gather closely to each other, they were line up orderly to stay together and combining their next attack.

"Ready... Aim... Fire!" An ammo solider shouted.

Once the "fire" was announced, the four tanks unleashes their heat seaking missiles. Ammo Baron was looking from afar with his telescope. He chuckled as he noticed the missiles were making their way towards the giantess.

"Heh-heh, a wise strategy, soilders." Ammo Baron chuckled.

The battle started to heat up with the giantesses to the point they had no choice but to use their unique abilities. The sand storm Tina created was still going on a bit, making it harder to see the Ammo tanks approaching. But luckily, it was dissipating little by little.

"Geez, these tanks don't look like much, but they're are quite a handful." Tina admitted as she sweeps away a group of Ammo tanks with her powerful arm.

"Yeah, wish Shantae was here. Wonder what's keeping her?" Nina wondered.

Nina didn't had much time to thought it out as a group of Ammo tanks were coming towards her, she spat a blob of acid, in which created a puddle on the ground. The tanks that foolishly drove through it started melting off. The soilders had no choice but to escape their tanks and surrender.

"It's not like her to be gone out for this long, something must have happen." Tina said with complete worry.

"I'm feeling concern about Shantae too, but I believe she'll be back. She promised us that we'll have a great beach partying time. These goons are just getting in the way." Nina calmly stated.

"Agree, let's win this for Shantae." Tina smiled.

Nina smiled back at her, but however she was unaware about the incoming missiles that were slowly behind her. Luckily, Nina warn her on time.

"Sis, behind you!" Tina warned.

Nina look behind her, seeing the incoming missiles closing in.

"So, that's their sneaky plan, huh. Thanks sis, I'll take care of it." Nina declared.

Nina took a deep breath before unleashing a huge stream of acid at the missiles. All the missiles soon started corroding in midair before exploding.

"Whew, that was close. Thanks for the save." Nina sighed in relief.

"No problem, that was amazing." Tina praised

"Thanks, but now it won't be long until they strategist another plan, we might need to take down their leader." Nina suggested.

"Is he around? I haven't seen him fighting us?" Tina wondered.

"He probably staying low for now, such a cowardly move." Nina scoffed.

"Hey, you take that back. The Baron is not a coward. " An ammo soilder angrily called out.

"If he's not a coward, why he's not fighting beside you." Nina wondering.

"It's called strategy, you overgrown punks. In which the Baron is a mastermind at, we won't let you simply defiled the Baron any further." Another ammo soilder growled.

"Jeez, touchy." Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"There's no need for rude name calling. As I recall, you were the ones that crashed Shantae's beach first." Tina stated.

"We're just following orders, large missy. But we'll be glad to show you we're no push overs either." The ammo soilder warned

"Yeah, the Baron has always been there for us during our training. He's the greatest." Another random soilder shouted

"Wow, they really have some loyalty with their Baron." Tina feeling astonished.

"Yeah, but is brute force always their prime way on retrieving a certain goal?" Nina wondered

"It's sad, but I suppose so." Tina shrugged.

"Hey, what are you blabbing about? Quit messing around." An ammo soilder demanded.

A bunch of tanks try surrounding the giantesses and using their cannons to take them out. But despite the giantesses large sizes, they were pretty quick on their feet and manages to dodge the cannon shots with ease. An explosion happen when the cannonballs collided with each other.

"I don't think these guys are messing around anymore. We gotta find Shantae, otherwise the beach would be nothing but rubble at this rate." Tina said, now feeling scared.

"I know, I would hate to think something bad has happened to her, but we got to stay positive. If Shantae was here, she would never give up." Nina stated, trying to stay determined.

Tina knew that was what Nina was trying to say before, she was scared on what was happening, they were death targets on a heated up war. But Nina was right on how Shantae would never give up and would provide justice. The giantesses may need a new strategy if they could.

_Meanwhile in Main Street._

Shantae was trying to rush back to Scuttle Town beach, apparently she gotten a phone call from her Uncle that the ship that he and some of her friends were in has gotten a little leakage issue and had to swap into another boat. Although the whole process was time consuming.

"Poor Uncle and everyone. I sure hope they'll make it okay." Shantae sighed with pity.

She felt bad that she had left her giantess friends for out a while, she wants to make it up to them when she gets there. However, something in the sky has brought up to her attention. It was a cannonball that was launched up and exploding. In Shantae's mind, she thought it could be only one thing.

"Risky... like I needed more trouble on my plate. You better have a good reason why you launched a cannonball up on the sky." Shantae groaned as she hurry herself back into the beach.

_End of chapter 6_


	7. A Risky Relaxation

Little did Shantae know, that Risky was already at the beach, but was doing her own personal preparations before the beach party started. Risky Boots was already in her usual swim wear, she thought she could get a good tan to wow the residents there. A couple of tinkerbats were behind her ready to follow orders. The tinkerslug ship that they were riding in was park close by, it was also unarmed with no cannons.

"Hohoho!" the pirated lady laughed. "This is a great spot to work on my tan."

The tinkerbats proceed to set up Risky's spot, making it look comfortable for her, Risky smiled deviously with contentment.

"Well done, men. At this rate, I'll have the best looking tan at that brat's party. Still can't believe that she talked me into coming, but I needed a relaxing day at the beach. That runt's baby skin wouldn't stand a chance." Risky proudly boasted.

Risky knew it would take a while for a natural tan, so she had her tinkerbats came up with a special tanning oil that would help her get her desire tan on time. The tinkerbats took out a brown bottle that contains the tanning oil, the strange thing was that it didn't have a label nor it seems to be store brand, it looked more than some concoction the tinkerbats have whip up. Risky knew from experience that her tinkerbats weren't the best inventors, but she made it clear there would be consequences if anything goes wrong.

"Now, you promise me you'll be careful, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Risky reminded to her Tinkerbats with a intimidating glare.

The tinkerbats both gulped nervously, not wanting to remember that dreaded moment. Their punishment last time was being tied to the side of the Tinkerslug while sailing and eating nothing but rotten chum as meals for a week. If anything they wouldn't want to mess this up. They made it their worn duty to make their captain look her best.

"Okay, that's what I want to hear. We'll do my front body later, you two can start on my back, don't be shy, but be careful not to but too much either." Risky explained.

The Tinkerbats both nodded with agreement, as they proceeded to apply the tanning oil on Risky. The tanning oil felt warm on Risky's skin, it had a tingling sensation when the tinkerbats rubbed it throughout her back. Risky thought the feeling felt great, and the sun heating the oil up was quite soothing. Within moments, the tinkerbats have completely finished oiling Risky's back, they only did what they could without getting too inappropriate with their captain. Risky was quite pleased with them for a job well done.

"Well done, men. That feels wonderful, you two can take ten. We still have to the front to do." Risky stated.

The tinkerbats both salute in agreement, both shaking their hands, and feeling happy for pleasing Risky. They both went on to take their break, both finding a large palm tree to cool off and relax themselves.

However, within minutes, two Ammo soldiers that were lurking behind the palm tree ambush the tinkerbats with chloroform soaked rags, knocking them out in the process. The soilders tied them up, placing their unconscious bodies in the Tinkerslug ship they found afterwards. They thought this could be the best opportunity to raid the ship clean from it's weapons and treasure it was storing. They decided in the end to take the entire Tinkerslug for investigate. Poor Risky Boots drifted to sleep after so much relaxation, that she didn't have the moment to realize what was happening. But only those would know her wrath when she does find out afterwards.

_End of chapter 7_


	8. No time to Relax

Ammo Baron was at a safe distance from all the ruckus that was going throughout the beach, he thought he'll have an early celebration, thinking his men are doing a job well done, or so he thoughts. He opens up a bottle of champagne, pouring himself a glass, and decides to watch a recording of one of his favorite soap operas. He sighs with relaxation, as his program starts up.

"Ahhh, isn't this the life. I manage to find the moment to start watching my favorite soap, maybe we'll finally get to see who Margret ends up with. Ka-blosh!" Ammo Baron chuckled, taking a sip of his champagne afterwards.

However, his relaxation was put into a halt, when he hears the urgent buzzing on his sergeant hotline. Ammo Baron groan with annoyance, realizing an early celebration wasn't a good plan.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. They shouldn't had too much trouble with a couple of giantess, I even saw the missile too. What's going on?" Ammo Baron wondered, getting suspicious.

He placed his glass aside before getting up from his chair, he put up the holiness phone, trying to find where the signal was coming from.

"Hello, this is the Ammo Baron. State your emergency." Ammo Baron introduced.

The signal sounded a bit statically at first, but was able to hear the Ammo Soilder that was trying to call, just vaguely.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Ammo Baron, growing a bit impatient.

The frequency pick up after Ammo Baron hit it a couple times, now being able to hear the Ammo Soilder loud and clear.

"I can hear you, Mr. Ammo, sir. Can you hear me as well, over." the Ammo Soilder called out.

"Affirmative, loud and clear. What is the issue? I thought you unleashed that missile a long time ago, soilder." Ammo Baron

"W-we did, sir, really. But as soon as the missile was closing in, it looked like it was dissolving in midair and exploded before reaching the target. One of the giantess seems to have some kind of spitting acid attack. What do we do against that?" the ammo soilder responded.

"Hmm, that does sound like an annoying attack, if only tanks weren't just made of cold steel. For now, just keep your distance. How are the units coming along." Ammo Baron asked.

"Not good, sorry to say. We lost some tanks, and while we didn't lose any units most of them got their clothings shredded, and are running away crying in their undergarments." The ammo soilder responded, chuckling nervously.

Ammo Baron grumbled with frustration, how hard is it to deal with two giants be? Did we underestimate them? Thoughts race through his head, but remembers one more strategy. The blue orb he found, he doesn't know what it exactly does, so this could be a double edge sword risk they could be dealing with.

"Uhh... sir? Are you there? You're not mad, are you?" The ammo soilder asked nervously.

"Nah, soilder. I'm not mad. To be frank, I'm alway admire a good challenge. But even someone like me knows when fun times needs to stop." Ammo Baron responded.

"We're running out of options here. I'm too scare to approach closely. Maybe it's time to use that secret weapon you mention before?" The Ammo Soilder suggested.

Ammo Baron gave it some thought, he now knows his army was struggling, it might be his only chance to over take the giantesses in one blow. What does he got to lose? His pride, maybe?

"Alright, soilder. We'll go with it, after all, war is all about taking risks at times." Ammo Baron chuckled.

"Yeah, I agree." The Ammo Soilder responded.

"Then it's settled, I might need them to keep from moving. There are a couple of tanks that are armed with electric rods, if those aren't destroyed please inform them to face behind the giants. Inform the other soilders to keep your distance, this isn't going to be pretty." Ammo Baron instructed.

The soilder was beyond honored, taking responsibility for a big task, he was excited but extremely nervous too. Messing up was not an option.

"I-I do my best, sir. I won't let you down. Since the sand storm is clearing up, you shouldn't have trouble getting close by." The Ammo Soilder responded.

"Roger that, soilder. I'll meet you there. Now, go" Ammo Baron concluded, ending the transmission afterwards.

Now with that set up, Ammo Baron would see what power that weird orb holds. He can't lower his guard just yet.

"If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." Ammo Baron sighed, putting on a spiked cap before activating his own tank to move forward.

However he didn't realize Shantae was lurking behind, she didn't hear most of Ammo Baron's plan, but just him driving an armed tank across her beach, can't be anything good. She needs to know Nina and Tina are safe too.

"What's Ammo Baron doing? I suppose I did invited him. But just what is he up too?" Shantae pondered.


	9. Giants in a pinch: A heroine's return

Back with Nina and Tina, the two giantesses were beyond exhausted after battling the countless tanks that seems to never end. Just how many did Ammo Baron bring along. The intense heat of the sun wasn't helping, both were dripping with sweat, and had a few scratches from various attacks.

"They don't look much, but my goodness they are quite a handful." Nina huffed.

"Yeah, they are getting pretty annoying. I'm getting tired of fighting." Tina pouted.

The Ammo Soilders took advantage of the fatigue giantesses, as they gave the signal to pull their next attack. Two reddish tanks appearing behind the giantesses, both launching some dangerous looking wire cablings from their cannons. The giantesses, being unaware became ensnared by the cables, being unable to move now. Nina and Tina tried their best to struggle, but their movements trigger a huge volt of electricity, hurting them. High voltages like that would obviously kill a normal size person, but thanks for them being giants, they could only tolerate it much longer. Ammo Baron came in with a rather satisfied grin in his face.

"Heh-heh, not so big and mighty now, are we?" Ammo Baron sneered.

The giantesses continue on with their struggling, they both mutter something in frustration. Ammo Baron thought he should warn them about their constant movement.

"I wouldn't be struggling if I were you. Otherwise, zap-zap." Ammo Baron chuckled.

The giantesses both stop their struggling, not wanting another zapping. Both were scared and frightened, but they knew if they were patience enough, Shantae will come in and teach this mad cyclops man a lesson.

"Heh-heh, that's right... I have to admit, you two put up quite the fight. If only you weren't freaky giants, I probably would have recruit you." Ammo Baron chuckled.

Nina and Tina chuckled weakly at Ammo Baron's statement. Even at the point to death, they wouldn't dare take sides in the path of evil. Despite being wounded up badly, their determination was just as big as their size.

"You actually think we would have join you if we weren't giants, you must have lost your mind." Tina chuckled.

"Yeah, you're just a crazed meanie. We won't let bullies like you mess up Shantae's beach any longer." Nina exclaimed with determination.

"Oh yeah, well just struggle once more again, see what that gets ya." Ammo Baron challenged.

"Perhaps, we will. Nothing is impossible. Let's show him, Tina." Nina huffed.

Tina, while being a tad scared, agrees. The two giantesses started struggling again, but unfortunately the same results happened. The electricity this time felt much stronger. Ammo Baron boastfully laughs at the giantesses attempts.

"Like I thought, your efforts are futile. Now, to finally see what this bad boy could do." Ammo Baron cackled, while holding up the mysterious blue orb.

"What is that thing?" Tina asked.

"Heck what I know, one of my men found it buried along good ol' Baron Desert. But we discover it holds a great power." Ammo Baron explained.

"A great power... that is going to be misuse in the hands of evil." Nina exclaimed.

"I like to call it strategy." Ammo Baron stated.

"Of course, you'll say that." Nina scoffed.

"Enough talk, time to get serious." Ammo Baron grinned as he holds up the blue orb up high at the sky.

The orb suddenly emits a blue blinding light, that appears to grow slowly. The ammo soilders, Nina, and Tina all were in awe as the sight caught them by surprise.

"This power... it's incredible." Ammo Baron stated with amazement.

However, as the orb was still building up power. Ammo Baron was caught of surprise when a fireball shot hit the orb, knocking it out of his hands.

"Ouch, what in tarnation!" Ammo Baron winced.

"Not so fast, Ammo Baron!" a familiar voice called out. Making everyone turned towards the person calling.

_End of Chapter 9_


	10. Magic vs Steel

The voice revealed to be none other than Shantae the Half Genie, she looked pretty upset seeing her beach being quite a mess. She was in a fighting stance ready to kick some tail.

"Why I'll be, look who decided to show herself." Ammo Baron chuckled.

"Shantae! You're back!" Nina happily cheered.

"Sorry for the wait. The boat that Uncle and the rest were in had a leak." Shantae stated.

"Well, isn't that sad. Not sure, if my men's cannon training sessions had anything to do with it. But no matter." Ammo Baron scoffed.

"Are you kidding me! What if your men's lousy shots would had hurt someone?" Shantae exclaimed.

"That's just war, kid. Some are lucky, others aren't." Ammo Baron sneered.

"Ooh, that does it. You better release my friends and get of my beach. You and your army are officially uninvited." Shantae growled.

"Yeah, you tell him, Shantae." Nina cheered

"Heh, no can do. According to this here document, I now own the property of this here beach. You can thank your buddy the Mayor for that." Ammo Baron grinned.

"The mayor? Did you bride him with chocolate and sweets again. That's low Ammo Baron, even for you." Shantae pouted.

"Not my problem, that sugar-coated fool would go into a trance for a piece of peppermint." Ammo Baron laughs.

His army also thinking that little comment was funny, and they couldn't help but to laugh themselves. Shantae grumbled in annoyance, as the giantesses were unamuse.

"Enough, I won't let you bride the Mayor any longer. You may have gotten the Mayor's signature pretty easily, but my Uncle also has part of ownership of the beach, good luck getting his signature too." Shantae stated, angrily.

"What?! You better not be yanking chain." Ammo Baron growled, reading the document once again, applying his reading glass to read it properly.

Much to his surprise, that was the case. On the bottom of the document, there was a fine print that states all owners or sub owners need an official signature for approval.

"Blast it all, she's right! Why would they write that in a fine print, who does that?" Ammo Baron shouted in rage.

"Heh, tough luck, Ammo Baron. Looks like you won't be building your plans today." Shantae smirked.

"Grrr, this isn't over. If you think we're going to surrender that easily, you're mistaken. If we need your old man's signature, then so be it. We'll make sure he'll sign it." Ammo Baron grinned sinisterly.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Shantae, getting a hint of worried in her voice.

As Shantae was trying to proceed to stop Ammo Baron, but he called out some tanks to block her way. All tanks were aiming at Shantae, ready to fire.

"So, that's how it's going to be. Don't you remember I dealt with your army before." Shantae stated.

"Yeah, you got spunk, runt. I admired that. But once I get back my secret back, nothing would hold me back." Ammo Baron chuckled.

"Not if I get to it first! Transform!" Shantae declared.

Shantae transforms into her elephant form, immediately charging towards the tank in front of her. The tank not standing a chance to her great elephant strength and rams the tank into destruction.

The other three soilders being shock, but tries to take her out by shooting cannons at her. Shantae quickly transforms in her harpy form, flying up to dodge the attack. While airborne, Shantae shoots out sharp talons, which force the soilders to retreat into their tanks. However, with her talons bring extremely sharp they didn't have a problem with piercing through the tanks metal armor, which frightened the soilders inside.

"Not good, dudes. We'll be goners at this rate. Let's get out of here." A cowarding ammo soilder feared.

"Quit your yellow bellying, Ammo Baron would never run away from a fight." Another ammo soilder responded.

"That's right... He settle things with hardcore explosions." A bold soilder stated, he was armed with a missile launcher.

"Heck yeah! He does." The non cowarding soilder agreeing.

"Lemme at her." The bold soilder bluntly stated.

Outside the tanks, Shantae reverts to normal, she grown suspicious after it gotten quiet for a while. But she couldn't spare another second to givd Ammo Baron to retrieve that mysterious orb. But as soon as she turns her back away, the bold soilder took this opportunity to end it all, and fires the missile. Shantae was too focus on trying to stop Ammo Baron that she had no idea the missile was coming behind. But luckily her giantess buddies, despite still being immobilized, they got their half genie friends back.

"Shantae, look out behind you!" Both Nina and Tina shouted as loud as they can.

"Huh, what?" Shantae looked back, seeing the missile drawing very close on her.

**KA-BOOM!**

_End of chapter 10_


	11. Bazooka Armed Maniac

The sand smog clear off a bit after the missile explosion went off, the giantesses watched in horror wondering if Shantae heard their warning on time and if she's alright. After more sand smog dissipate and getting more visual sight, everyone notice a tattered gray hoodie that was on sand ground. The giantesses recall Shantae wearing this and couldn't bare on the horror on what they thought what just what happened. Did their best half genie friend really just perished that easily. No, it can't be. But their disbelief faded instantly once Shantae's cheery voice was still heard, she manages to hop above the bold Ammo soilders's tank after dodging the missile. The three soilders being quite surprise.

"Whoa, that was a close one. Way to ruin my favorite sweater. Now what I'm gonna use to protect my skin from the sun's rays." Shantae pouted, being in nothing but her red striped bikini now.

"She... she actually dodge it! How?!" The bold soilder gasped.

"Don't act so surprised, missiles that big always travel so slowly, despite their high explosion power. I'm no weapon expert, but I guess that's experience from fighting Risky and the Ammo Baron." Shantae shrugged.

"Why you! Try dodging these then." The bold Ammo Soldier grinned as he pulls out his submachine gun, attempting to shoot Shantae.

Being swift and graceful, Shantae dodges the shots with a beautiful backflip, landing safety on her feet. She could avoid their attacks all day, but with time being thin, and her giantesses friends being in trouble, she has to think of something quick. Ammo Baron might have retrieve that orb by now, who knows what it might do.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you kid? But guess what? I'm no where near out of ammunition, and I'm not letting you out of my sight. Hope you brought your dancing shoes, because it's showtime." The bold ammo soilder announced, taking out a huge bazooka launcher.

He was feeling pump up and serious this time, even the other soilders by his side were feeling uneasy and nervous.

"Oh no, he has gone mad." The cowarding soilder groaned with fright.

"You got that right, once he is all fire up like this, there is no turning back. We might probably want to stay low until the fireworks stop." The other ammo soilder suggested.

"Good call." The cowarding soilder, shaking with fear as followed his companion into the barely working tank.

"Hey, you yellow bellies aren't gonna watch. You gonna miss the finale." The bold soilder grinned.

"He's just as loud and aggressive as the Ammo Baron himself. Oooh, I was hoping it didn't had to come to this. All my party plans... ruined." Shantae whimpered with sadness.

"Ha-ha! Party time is over, kid. But since I'm in a good mood, I'll make your last breathing moments explosive, like dynamite in a pinata." The bold soilder cackled, as he locked on to Shantae, being ready to fire.

As what seems lost of hope for Shantae, she remembers all the fun stuff she was planning to do during the beach party. If everyone was here, they'll be cheering her on. She can't give up now, not after this far, she'll won't allow it. The half genie's hair twitches a bit, aching for good whipping.

"Say goodnight, chica!" The bold soilder declared before firing a very large missile at Shantae's direction.

Shantae had no choice but needed to quickly take action to protect everyone. Shantae had experience before on reflecting missiles and cannonballs with a precise hair whip, only thing this missile was bigger than usual. But could she do it?

She could feel a pump of adrenaline rushing in her, as the missile draws toward her very closely. With Shantae feeling brave and determined, she manages to whip her hair with enough force to change the trajectory of the missile causing it to fly haywire and lose control in the air.

"Impossible!" The bold soilder shouted with surprise.

All the Ammonian Soldiers around began panicking, trying to keep a safe radius away from the possible missile explosion. Ammo Baron was able to see this as well, he was also getting pretty nervous.

"Well, that can't be good. Someone is definitely gonna be blew to Smithereens. Looks like it's time to bail out for now. I'll deal with you freaky giantesses later. Every man for himself." Ammo Baron cackled, driving away on his prized tank for safety.

He revved up engines before taking off at high speed, his tank exhausting a black puff of carbon dioxide at the giantesses before having a coughing fit.

"Ugh, the nerve of that guy." Nina wheezed.

"I know what you mean, sis. But we gotta take down that missile, we can't let it hit Shantae. Think you can spit a glob of acid at it like before?" Tina suggested.

"It's moving pretty fast, but I'll give it my best. Anything to help end this warfare, and also getting out of these steel wirings, so uncomfortable." Nina scoffed, but ready for action.


	12. Ending it with a bang

As the missile continue to zip dangerously out of control on the sky, Shantae knew this was her best chance to ditch this crazed Ammonian Soldier behind and process to stop Ammo Baron. However, this Ammonian Soldier was pretty sworn on stopping Shantae, and despite the clear danger roaming around, he wasn't going to let Shantae just slip by pass him, not without a meaningful battle. As Shantae was about to make a break for it, gunshots from the bold Ammo Soldier's machine gun were being fired, barely shooting on Shantae's path but was enough to keep her still and drawing her attention.

"Leaving so soon, chica? The fun's just getting started." The bold Ammonian Soldier whooped, setting up another round of bullets ready.

"Uhhh... in case you didn't see. That missile is running out of control, aren't you a bit worried?" Shantae pointed out, being a tad frighten.

"Huh? meh. I've seen worse, If you were like me, a full time trained professional, you'll know that the Ammo Baron has taught us to not let any distractions interfering us from accomplishing our goals. Besides, I'm one to live close to in the edge." The bold Ammonian Soldier snickered mischievously, aiming his gun at Shantae, a targeting light emitted above her forehead.

"Wanna bet I won't miss this time." The bold Ammonian Soldier smirked.

"Not if we got to do it, you creep. Fire when ready, Nina." Tina called out, cheering her sister.

"With pleasure, sis." Nina smiled with a wink, before taking a deep breath to prepare to expell her mighty acid attack.

Despite bring a bit tied up, Nina was fortunately at a proper position in which she could still shoot her acid attack at great distances. She feels determine to shoot down this missile with a single attack.

With a mighty exhale, Nina barf up her signature acid stream, many more Ammonian soilders duck and cover for safety, some even ditching the scene before their fates were sealed, it was starting to get pretty crazy. It was a beautiful snipe in Nina's part as her acid made contact with the bottom section of the missile, corroding it instantly, even the flame exhaust was doused off clean, making it loses it uncontrollably flight. However it was still an explosive hazardous, and it was nose diving where Shantae and the bold Ammonian crew were.

"Ha-ha, bull-eye." Nina triumphantly exclaimed.

"Nice shot, Nina." Tina complimented.

As things looked kinda rough for Shantae, the bold Ammonian Soldier had a menacing grin on his face, he reload his machine gun, preparing to fire.

"Heh-heh, to think I keep hearing the others having difficulty putting you on your ground, looks like it's the end of the road for you. Any last words." The bold soilder sneered.

"Uhhh, no. But do you?" Shantae pointed out, clearly mentioning the clear danger that was coming at their way.

"Grahhh! Of all the lousy luck around here! Who's dimwitted idea was the launch that missile." The bold soilder raged.

"Uhhh... I think that was your..." The cowarding soilder started.

"Shut up!" The bold soilder hissed, hitting his fearful comrade on the head with his gun. He was clearly angry on how things were going.

"Well, I would hate to cut to this short, but I think this is the part where I make like a monkey and skedaddle out of here. I'll make your choice quickly if I were you." Shantae waved, quickly turning into her monkey form, and quickly scurrying to find a safe spot to take cover.

The bold Ammonian soilder simply couldn't believe it, feeling insult that Shantae was ditching the fight last minute.

"Hey, I'm not through with you, get back here! Grrr, no one flees a fight from me on my watch." The Ammonian growled.

"I think you should reconsider your plans, man. **IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US**!" An Ammonian companion shouted, panicking.

"Ugh, crud. Alright, alright. I know when things get too heated around. Let's get a move on." The bold Ammonian Soldier declared, trying to revved up his tank's engine going. If the tank was actually moving.

As if things couldn't get any worse for the Ammonian's baddies, their wheels were getting stuck underneath the sand and on the top of that Shantae's harpy talon shots from earlier has pierce through the gas tank as well, their precious fuel already been leaking out.

"Dang it, you piece of junk. You gotta be kidding me. This can't be. " The bold Ammonian Soldier fuming.

"Oh forget this, I knew getting involved in this was a big mistake." The cowarding Ammonian Soilder muttering quickly getting out, with his life still intact. He got off at a nick of time before the explosion finally happened.

**KA-BOOOOOOM!**

Fortunately, the two other soilders weren't dead as one would expected them to be. They were blown across the sky, in a quite humorous way. Though still alive, they were definitely going to feel that tomorrow, they were pretty sore and their uniforms being tattered and ruined.

"Blast it all, it seems that I sorely underestimate that genie runt, no idea she could transform like that." The bold Ammonian Soldier sighed.

"She always becomes a threat when she interferes with the Baron's plans. If only we had a better group, not anyone like the scaredy baby soilder we got stuck with. I think he ran off somewhere." His partner stated.

"Wonder how someone like him got himself into this mess. He's definitely lacking honor, that's for sure. No matter the Baron certainly has a plot scheming underneath his sleeves. Just give it time." The bold Ammonian Soldier snickered.

"Awesome, so uhhh... What do we do?" His partner asked

"Well, our work is concluded for now. Sure it was a failure, but what doesn't kill you only make you stronger. Anyway, why don't we calm down with some dark roast, I know a couple of weird zombie dudes that know how to get some." The bold Ammonian Soldier chuckled

"Zombies? Are they friends of yours?" His partner sweatdropped.

"More like acquaintances, but we'll talk about it when we get there. Think we're landing soon, hope there's something soft to land on." The bold Ammonian Soldier chuckled.

"You're insane, you know that! Gahhhh!" His partner screamed.

At that point they soared downwards in a spooky looking forest, it's unknown what they faith later on. Certainly for them it'll be an intresting coffee break for them.

**End of chapter 12**


End file.
